


Raeken House

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, No Supernatural AU, Other, Pimp!Theo, Prostitute!Scott, Rimming, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, Short, Slut!Scott, Slutty!Scott, Whore!Scott, no powers au, sceo - Freeform, whore house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: In a world where the supernatural never existed, Theo grew up with his best friend Scott and slowly learned as they got older that Scott had certain desires.  As a result, Theo opened Raeken House, his whore house where he shows off his whore, Scott McCall.





	Raeken House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 6 - AU

“FUCK!” Jackson came hard in Scott’s upturned ass as he smacked it one last time.  “You are worth every fucking penny he charges for your sweet ass.” Jackson left a tip of a couple hundred dollar bills on Scott’s night stand and headed out.  A little while later Theo walked in.   
  
“How you feeling?”   
  
“He was good, no you, but who is.” Scott smiled, naked and laying in the wet spot on the bed that he’d just spent a good twenty minutes making.   
  
“Good answer” Theo bent down and kissed him.  “Love you.”   
  
“Love you too.” Scott smiled.  “How soon till the next guy?”   
  
“No one’s scheduled for forty minutes.  I figured it’d give us time to get you cleaned up and have the room serviced.” Theo rested a hand on Scott’s lower back.   
  
“What’d I ever do to deserve you?” Scott smiled softly.   
  
“You were my best friend since grade school.” Theo played with his hair.  “Didn’t figure out till high school that you liked being passed around by guys.  But I told you when we got married in collage, that I’d share you with how ever many men it took to satisfy this hungry hole of yours.” Theo spanked him earning a moan before his fingers found that hole.  “Damn, barebacked again? “He chuckled.   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed, already aware of where this was going.   
  
“Up on your knees.” Theo ordered and Scott obeyed, tired from the last three clients, he was ready for a nap and maybe a warm shower, but he knew to obey Theo.  Raising his ass up Theo settled behind him and spread his cheeks before delving in with his tongue, eating Scott out and cleaning Jackson’s cum out of him.  “When we’re done here I’m fucking you in the shower.” Theo commented before going back to devouring Scott’s hole.   
  
“YES… GOD YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having a bit of a theme with these too.


End file.
